195
by Doctor Flo
Summary: Ils sont 195 à se partager le monde, ce qui laisse la place à de nombreuses histoires.
1. Angleterre, France, piraterie

_Combien y'a t-il de pays dans ce monde? C'est une question que vous vous êtes forcément posés un jour. C'est aussi une question où il n'y a pas de vraie réponse. Les pays se créent et se détruisent constamment. L'ONU possède 192 sièges; la plupart des journalistes préfèrent arrondir à: _

**195**

**Disclaimer:** Pas à nous (ça se saurait). Ni à Corée d'ailleurs. Par contre notre talent (?) si, d'abord!

**Auteur**:Je ne suis pas la seule auteur de cette fic car TADAA! Voici Nevisacat (Nev) qui met son talent à contribution pour ce recueil de ficlets.

**Principe:** tout con, un thème donné, un ou deux persos, deux drabbles (enfin, drabble… Grands grands drabbles, petits oneshots par moment).

Sans plus attendre: **Angleterre (Arthur), France (Francis), piraterie**

* * *

_By Nevisacat_

Le soleil chauffait le verre de la bouteille et faisait scintiller son contenu doré, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. A l'arrière du navire, son manteau rouge un peu élimé claquant au vent, Arthur Kirkland porta le rhum à ses lèvres et une fois la bouteille vide, la balança à la mer. Le sang lui montait déjà à la tête et il savait pertinemment qu'une demi-bouteille plus tard il devrait s'accrocher pour rester debout.

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il se penchait vers la caisse à ses pieds pour saisir une autre bouteille de rhum qu'il s'empressa d'entamer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il braillait avec toute la joie que pouvait procurer l'alcool. Seuls quelques mots, souvent au comble du grossier, étaient intelligibles.

Pendant ce temps, le bateau français finissait de sombrer.

* * *

_By Doctorflo:_

Francis riait. Sa voix claire se mêlait à la tempête et ses cheveux blonds claquaient derrière lui, le tricorne depuis longtemps emporté par la fureur de la mer.

Il se tenait à l'arrière de son vaisseau, un bras enlaçant les cordages, les jambes écartées sur le bastingage, le corps dangereusement penché au dessus des flots violents.

Et il riait, une bouteille de vin français hors de prix à la main saluant le navire qui s'éloignait vers l'horizon noir. Il pouvait presque voir Arthur, les traits tordus par la colère, jurant sur son pont couvert de voiles en lambeaux.

Et le rire de Francis était couvert par l'orage alors qu'il regardait le pavillon anglais disparaître derrière les vagues immenses, de plus en plus lointain.

Au centre de la tourmente, le drapeau à fleur de lys flottait fièrement sous la lueur froide des éclairs.

* * *

Notes:

_Flo:_ Alors c'était bien? Parce qu'on en a une vingtaine en réserve.

_Nev:_ Bon. Maintenant the big question, comment est-ce qu'on a fait pour amasser une vingtaine de thèmes. Voyez-vous, en terminale, s'insinue perfidement dans votre emploi du temps une matière diabolique ; la philo.

Nev et Flo mourraient d'ennui affalées sur leur table, faisant mine de prendre des notes, quand le petit guerrier américain dans mon cerveau poussa le levier "idée géniale". Ecrire! Depuis plusieurs jours, l'envie d'un drabble sur Arthur-pirate me titillait, et j'avais là une occas' en or.

J'ai donc écrit ce drabble sur Arthur. Et comme j'aime pas Francis, je l'ai tué.

_Flo:_ Et elle me l'a fait lire après pour éviter que je succombe d'ennui. Et là, enfer et damnation, félonnie! Tu as tué Francis choupinet! N'écoutant que ma fan intérieure, je décidais de prouver que notre blondinet pouvait aussi être super classe en répondant par un autre drabble.

_Nev :_ Ainsi sont nés les "drabbles de combat" (oui, c'est ridicule. En même temps c'est de Flo. On lui pardonne. Et comme on avait les neurones connectés, on s'est rendus compte que, ben, c'était une vachement bonne idée ces conneries.

Les drabbles de combat se sont donc infiltrés en éco, en histoire-géo… Pis comme on est suuuper gentilles, ben on vous les fait partager. Voilà voilà.

_Flo: _Pour conclure ces notes que personne ne va lire:

**Si jamais vous voulez un drabble on prend les défis et les commandes. Donnez nous juste une review avec un à trois nom de persos, un thème et voilà!**

_(Par contre on se décharge de toutes responsabilité sur le résultat)_


	2. La coupe de cheveux de Danemark

**195**

**Disclaimer:** Toujours pas à nous. Toujours pas à Corée.

**Auteurs**: Doctor Flo, Nevisacat.

**Principe:** Un thème donné, un ou deux persos, deux drabbles:

**La coupe de cheveux de Danemark**

* * *

_By Nevisacat_

Les yeux bleu acier rivés droit devant lui, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, la grande nation nordique savourait sa victoire.

Surplombant la mer de toute sa hauteur, maculé de sang et de boue, indifférent aux derniers cris et bruits de lames entrechoquées, le Danemark accompagnait le chant guerrier que son peuple scandait derrière lui.

Il se moquait éperdument de ses vêtements en lambeaux, de sa hache émoussée. Sa voix puissant et ses yeux brillant n'exprimaient que fierté et triomphe.

Le viking passa une main dans ses cheveux et les trouva poisseux de sang.; certaines mèches blondes tout juste teintées de rouge gouttèrent sur ses doigts tandis que d'autres, durcies par la coagulation et plaquées sur son crâne, refusaient tout mouvement.

Dans un soupir amusé, il sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau un petit couteau et coupa les mèches collées, devenues presque brunes. Puis il s'accroupit sur la roche nue, attendit une vague et recueillit un peu d'eau glacée au creux de son gant de cuir élimé. Le Danemark la versa sur son crâne et secoua la tête, savourant le frisson qui lui traversa l'échine lorsque les gouttes glissèrent le long de son cou.

La grande nation nordique empoigna sa hache en se redressant et la cala sur son épaule. Chantant toujours, il rejoignit ses troupes, le vent glacial agitant les mèches blondes grossièrement coupées, pour repartir à l'assaut.

* * *

_By Doctor Flo_

Peter regardait méchamment Danemark, avachi sur le canapé de _son_ salon (bon d'accord c'était celui de son papa et de sa maman mais même!). Il avait les lèvres serrées, ses (imposants) sourcils froncés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Oh gamin! Arrête de me regarder comme ça! S'exclama la grande nation. C'est quand même pas ma faute si tes parents t'ont lâché pour partir se bécoter quelque part.

Sealand croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, essayant d'adopter un air menaçant.

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de faire la nounou à la place d'Islande, demi-portion?

Danemark fit une moue boudeuse.

-Tout ça parce qu'il est coincé à cause de Eï...Aï…de son volcan pourri!

La petite nation ne desserra pas les dents même quand les yeux bleus du Nordique l'examinèrent avec attention.

-Tu ressembles vraiment à Angleterre comme ça tu sais?

-Je ne ressemble pas à ce crétin, cracha Peter. Espèce de…de…de porc-épic!

Le grand blond l'attrapa par le col et le souleva sans problème. Sealand gesticula quand il ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds.

-Le respect des ainés, jamais entendu parler petit?

Il évita de justesse un coup de poing.

-Je respecte pas les gens complexés comme toi d'abord!

Danemark cligna des yeux.

-Complexé? J'ai des complexes moi?

Peter lui tira la langue.

-Oui! Papa dit que tu es jaloux qu'il soit aussi grand que toi et que c'est pour ça que tu as cette coupe ridicule, pour gagner quelques centimètres. Il a aussi dit un truc à propos de ta hache et de quelque chose à compenser mais j'ai pas très bien compris ça.

L'ancien viking eut l'air surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma une ou deux fois avant qu'un sourire étrange se dessine sur son visage. Il lâcha la micro-nation qui tomba sur les fesses avec un petit "Ouch". Une hache sortit de nulle part et le grand blond s'élança hors de la pièce, l'arme à la main.

-SUEDE! Viens voir! Mon complexe et ma hache ont un ou deux trucs à te dire!

* * *

Notes:

_Nev : _Pas grand chose à expliquer. je voulais juste donner une explication avec un peu de gueule à cette coupe de cheveux tout à fait ridicule.

_Doctor Flo:_ Rien à dire non plus. Je voulais juste me moquer de lui parce que j'arrive pas à le dessiner. Suède se venge pour l'eurovision (même si sa chanson était aussi minable que celle du Danemark. Vive la Grèce OPA!)

**Si jamais vous voulez un drabble on prend les défis et les commandes. Donnez nous juste une review avec un à trois nom de persos, un thème et voilà!**


	3. Chibitalia, HRE, balançoire

**195**

**Disclaimer:** Toujours pas à nous. Même pas à Corée. D'abord.

**Auteurs**:Doctor Flo et Nevisacat

HRE=Holy Roman Empire= Saint Empire Romain Germanique (en bon français mais c'était trop long pour le titre)

**Chibitalia, Saint Empire Romain Germanique (HRE), balançoire**

**

* * *

**

_By Doctor Flo_

Roderich regardait son jardin à travers la fenêtre de la salle de musique, les mains derrières le dos, l'air songeur.

Le vaste parc qui entourait le château était à son image; soigné, harmonieux, dégageant une aura aristocratique. Un jardin à la française tout en angles et lignes droites.

Et, tout au fond, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne plus que centenaire que l'autrichien n'avait jamais eut le cœur de couper, il y avait une balançoire.

Le musicien fronça ses sourcils fins. Le jouet jurait horriblement avec l'atmosphère sérieuse de sa propriété. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas débarrassé de cette antiquité.

Depuis quand était-elle là déjà? Ah oui, Hongrie l'avait installé pour le petit Italie il y a de cela bien longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Il pouvait presque les entendre.

La voix fluette de sa (son en fait) protégé, qui chantait, rythmée par les grincements de la corde.

Et aussi, timide, hésitant, le bruit des petits pas du Saint Empire Romain Germanique.

Il pouvait presque revoir les mains tremblantes, habituées à l'épée, se refermer avec milles précautions autour de la taille menue de l'autre jeune nation.

Il pouvait se rappeler vraiment sans difficulté les pleurs suraigües de Feliciano quand l'enfant-empire le fit tomber en voulant le pousser, maladroit et inconscient de sa force.

Les cris alarmés du jeune garçon lui vrillaient encore les tympans.

Roderich rouvrit les yeux et tout ce que la nation voyait maintenant c'était une balançoire vide, immobile, toujours soigneusement entretenue, attendant des enfants qui ne reviendraient plus.

Sans un mot, il tira le rideau pourpre et retourna à son piano.

* * *

_By Nevisacat_

Italie gazouillait avec joie, entre deux éclats de rire.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la balançoire, elle y passait des heures. Certes, il lui avait fallu du temps pour parvenir à se balancer toute seule, de par sa petite taille; mais désormais elle était libre de s'amuser sans déranger Autriche ou Hongrie pour se balancer.

Après avoir fini ses corvées et avant que son estomac ne crie à nouveau famine, Italie sortait dans le jardin, grimpait précautionneusement sur la balançoire et se balançait. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, riant aux éclats.

Dès que le jour commençait à tomber, et l'air à se refroidir, elle rentrait.

Et tout ça, le Saint Empire Chrétien Germanique le savait pour le voir tous les soirs le cœur battant, à la fenêtre de sa chambre; fasciné par le léger soulèvement de sa robe autant que par le merveilleux écho de son rire.

* * *

Notes:

_Flo:_ Voilà enfin un autre drabble! Désolées on a été un peu (beaucoup) prises par le BAC. Et Chibikitsu ne t'inquiète pas on a presque fini tes drabble sur l'eurovision (même que la Grèce aurait du gagner d'abord! OPA!).

_Nev: _En fait, ils sont finis les drabbles eurovision, juste... Pas recopiés... Pardon T.T Sinon moi j'étais aussi pour la Grèce (osef je sais, mais c'est ma note alors j'écris que c'que j'veux). OPAAAAAAAAA. Ou encore mieux la Lituanie. Mais z'ont pas passé les quarts de finale. Les shorts à paillette, ça pique les yeux.

_Flo_: YEAH! La Lituanie! _Eastern European kind of funk_!


End file.
